


Through his mind

by Queer_Satan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ally Sam, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gay, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sam Finds Out, Sam Winchester doesn’t know, dean is in a coma, gay kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Satan/pseuds/Queer_Satan
Summary: Dean has once again gone into a dangerous fight without help and is now in a coma. Since the doctors at the hospital can’t seem to help, Cas and Sam have to dive into Dean’s head and search through his thoughts and memories.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104





	Through his mind

Dean had done it again. He had gotten himself needlessly hurt because he wouldn’t admit that he might need help.

The monitor beeped steadily to let Sam and Cas know that Dean was still alive. Neither of them had left his bedside for more than five minutes since he was admitted.

The doctor had told them that Dean had broken three of his ribs, fractured his collarbone, and had a major concussion. The doctor also said something about an old break in his leg that didn’t set right and might have caused a limp or bow legs and was very concerned about all the minor fractures throughout his body that all looked to be in various stages of healing.

But Sam and Cas weren’t worried about the broken and fractured bones. The only reason Cas hadn’t already taken care of those was because he was afraid that the doctors might not accept that Dean had just completely healed overnight. It was his brain they were worried about. The concussion had cased Dean to slip into a coma. Sam and Cas had thought that maybe, for once, they should actually go to a doctor. Dean was human after all, so there wasn’t any reason not to like there was with Cas.

“Sam,” Cas cautioned, trying to wake Sam without having a gun or knife pulled on him. Sam’s eyes slowly fluttered opened. He sat up in his chair and rubbed his swollen eyes.

“Yeah, Cas?” Sam asked, his voice gruff from having just woken up from a horrible nights sleep.

“I have an idea about how to wake up Dean,” Sam leaned in, intrigued. “Do you remember the psychic in the nursing home who made the cartoons happen in real life?” Sam nodded, furrowing his eyebrows. “Do you remember how we solved that case?” Sam’s eyes widened.

“Can you do that, Cas? Can you get us inside Deans head?” Sam was relived that there was finally something they could do. He hated waiting around for things to fix themselves.

“I can, but I’m not sure if I can get us right to him on the first try. Dean’s brain is a lot bigger than the cartoon man’s. We might have to search for a while before we find him.”

“Anything beats just sitting here waiting for nothing. Let’s go. Now.” Sam was eager to see his brother again so he could slap him for being so reckless.

“Sam maybe I should do this alone.” Cas suggested, immediate regretting having said anything.

“Are you insane? He’s my brother. I’m not going to just sit here when I can be doing something to help him!” Cas was in no mood to argue. He simply nodded and stood up, moving towards Dean’s head. Sam stood up and walked to the other side of Dean’s head.

“Ready?” Cas asked himself just as much as Sam. He concentrated on what he was trying to do, shutting his eyes tight. He grabbed Sam’s hand and then touched Dean’s forehead. Both the men were sucked into Dean’s head.

~•~

Cas opened his eyes. He was laying on the ground outside somewhere that seems ominously familiar. He sat up and immediately realised where he was. Purgatory.

Cas saw Sam laying on the ground next to him, still unconscious. Cas stood up and looked around, trying to see what memory this was. He saw Dean alone, being attacked by several vampires. He was loosening. Cas wanted to run over and help him, but he knew that Dean wouldn’t even be able to see him. They were like ghosts. They could only watch.

Sam gasped as he came to and quickly sat up.

“We have get going. I don’t know how long we’ll be able to stay in here,” Cas extended his hand to Sam who, unlike Dean, accepted the help.

“Where are we?” Sam asked, looking around at all the bare trees. “And why are the colours muted?”

“We’re in Purgatory, Sam. This is the memory of when Dean met Benny, I believe.” Cas answered, gesturing to Dean talking to a man who had just cut off the head of a vampire that had very nearly killed Dean. “This way.”

Sam followed Cas to what looked like a door. “What’s this?” Sam asked.

“It’s a door,” Cas replied. He looked over at Sam and saw the familiar bitch face that Sam makes when he’s annoyed.

“I mean,” Sam hissed. “What is it doing in the middle of Purgatory?”

“Oh.” Cas was very easily confused by...well everything. “It’s how we venture through Dean’s mind. It’s easier if I just show you.” Cas yanked the door open. “Come on”

Cas stepped through the door followed closely by Sam. “Behind each door is a thought or memory that Dean has had. Some are good, some are bad, and some are so insignificant that Dean has all but forgotten them. He could be in any of them. We should be somewhat close to the right one, though. We should know which Dean is the right one because our Dean will look like he does now, and he should be wearing a red button down shirt with a black shirt under it and jean pants. He will also respond when we try and call to him.”

“Why would he be wearing that? He was wearing a hospital gown when we last saw him.” Sam asked, feeling like Cas when a joke is made.

Cas looked at Sam, furrowed his eyebrows, and leaned his head to the side slightly. “That is his favourite choice of clothing,”

Cas turned around and walked over to one of the doors. He opened it and saw a little Dean in a hotel room with Sam. They were giving each other packages and laughing. Cas smile and shut the door softly.

Sam opened a nearby door and saw Dean and bobby in a warehouse surrounded by sigils. They were doing a story of ritual. Bulbs started bursting one by one and then the doors flew opened! A younger Cas stepped through the doors and walked up top Dean, who immediately stabbed him. Sam shut the door. That must have been when Dean first met Cas.

Cas and Sam opened a several other doors. One was the fist time Sam died. When he was literally stabbed in the back by Jake. Another was a teenage Sam and Dean sitting at a dinner table with Mary and John Winchester, something that was obviously a thought Dean had as it had definitely never happened. None of them had their Dean.

Sam was beginning to loose hope as well as get tiered when he opened what had to be his millionth door. Dean was sitting on the couch in the bunker with Cas. They were very close to each other, but Dean didn’t tell Cas to move away like he usually did. Instead Dean put his hand on Cas’ knee and leaned even further towards him. Their lips met. They melted into each other and deepened the kiss, causing a slight moan to come from Cas.

“Uh...Cas?” Sam called, not able to take his eyes off what was happening in front of him.

“Hmm?” Cas turned around shutting the door to a memory of Dean pushing Dr. Sexy against the wall. His eyes widened as he quickly saw what Sam was looking at. Cas shoved Sam out of the way and shut the door. Sam’s mouth was open with shock. He stared at Cas, now seeing him in a whole different way.

“A-are you and my brother... W-what... What was that?” Sam was stunned. He didn’t mind that Dean was gay, but he had no idea! And him with Cas? Sam knew they were close, but he just figured they were best friends. Neither him nor Dean had ever stayed in one place long enough to actually have a best friend, so he just thought that they must be acting like normal best friends. He had never expected...

“Your brother and I have been dating for a while now. Since season eight. Dean wanted to keep it a secret because he knew that if anyone knew then they could use our love against us. I’m sorry th-“

“Wait love? You guys aren’t just dating you’re in LOVE?” Sam exclaimed. Cas was scared. He hadn’t thought it was a big deal that he loved Dean, but apparently Sam thought it was.

“How could you guys hide this from me? This is huge! You guys know that I’m an ally. I don’t care what gender you love! It’s just that I never thought that Dean would ever love anyone. I’m so happy for you guys!” Cas was slightly intimidated by how happy Sam was. He had been in love with Dean for so long now that it just seemed normal. He had nearly forgotten that there was a time when he hadn’t loved Dean.

“I’m glad that you’re happy for us, but we have to go find Dean. We don’t have forever. We could be ejected from his mind at any moment.” This snapped Sam back to reality.

“Oh. Right. Let’s keep looking.” Cas found a memory of Dean and Sam at a Seance trying to talk to him behind the next door, and Sam found Dean driving the impala while listening to Kansas. A few doors later, Cas found Dean and himself at a diner. They were talking and laughing together. This was one of the best days of Cas’ life. It was his first date with Dean.

After opening and closing what seemed like a million doors, Sam saw the correct aged Dean in the exact clothes that Cas had said he would be in.

“Cas! I think I found him!” Sam shouted at the angel who quickly ran over to meet Sam at the open door. Cas looked in and saw him and Dean laying on the hood of the impala looking up at the night sky. They were talking and laughing while holding hands.

Cas remembered this like it was last night even though it had been quite a long time now. Cas had been telling Dean about all the starts and pointing out which ones he had made when he looked over and saw that Dean wasn’t looking at the sky, but at Cas.

“Dean. You aren’t looking at the stars.” Cas had pointed out. Dean had just smiled.

“I just can’t look away from you, Cas. You’re so beautiful when you’re happy,” Cas had been stunned into silence by these sweet words. Dean must have thought he offended Cas because he suddenly became very flustered.

“I-I’m sorry Cas!” A deep red came to settle on the man’s cheeks. “I just meant that-“ he was cut off by the angel suddenly pressing his lips onto Dean’s.

The hunter was shocked at first, but quickly softened. Neither of the men had ever experienced a kiss quite like this one. Dean moves his hand up to Cas’ face and ran his thumb along the other man’s cheekbone. Their tongues swirled together in a wet, loving kiss. It was passionate and deep, yet there was no ulterior motive.

Cas suddenly snapped back to reality. “I’ll go get Dean,” He said, not taking his eyes off the scene. “Keep the door open.” He stepped through the door and found himself outside on a warm summer’s night. Cas walked towards the impala where Dean was holding hands with someone who looked exactly like him. Dean being who he was, heard the the real Cas walking up to the car and grabbed his gun from his jacket, jumping off the car in front of him.

“Wait....” Dean questioned, looking from one Cas to the other. “Am I having that dream again? I could have sworn this was real.” Cas laughed.

“Dean you’re in a coma,” Cas explained. “Sam and I came to rescue you. The doctors couldn’t do anything, so we found a way to fix it ourselves. If you focus, you might be able to see Sam in a doorway over there” Dean squinted.

“I don’t see anything there, Cas,” Dean squinted some more before giving up. “All I see are some trees and few birds.”

“Take my hand. I’ll lead out,” Cas held out his hand and Dean took it. They walked together back into the door-filled hallway.

“Sammy!” Dean exclaimed, quickly removing his hand from Cas’. Seeing this, Sam opened his mouth to go onto a rant about how he was appalled that they could keep this from him and he was fine with it, but Cas inturupted before he could get a word out.

“We have to get back to the hospital. We don’t have time to talk about this now,” Cas touched Dean’s head and he disappeared. He then grabbed Sam’s hand and closed his eyes, concentrating. There was a flash of angelic light and both men were back in the hospital room on either side of Dean’s head, right where they had first been.

“Hey-a Cas. Sammy,” Dean said in a tired voice.

“Dean!” Cas exclaimed, leaning over and hugging him. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’s back and gave him a slight squeeze. The two men let go and looked into each other’s eyes. Cas, to Dean’s surprise, leaned down and softly pressed their lips together. Dean looked over to Sam who averted his eyes to the floor with a slight smile on his face. Dean closes his eyes and melted into the kiss.

Cas broke away and Dean stared into the Angel’s eyes for a few moments before turning to his brother. “So.... You know about me and Cas. Anything you wanna say?” Sam just laughed and hugged his brother.

“You’re my brother, Dean. I don’t care who you date as long as they treat you right.” Sam reassured the injured hunter in a soft voice.

Dean looked up at his Angel and smiled. They were out in the open now. They didn’t have to hide their interlocked hands underneath the table. They could sleep in the same room. They didn’t have to hide their kisses. They could be themselves without having to worry when Sam would be back. They could be happy.

Cas drew his hand up to deans face and wiped the tears Dean didn’t know he was crying out of his eyes. The hunter lifted his own hand and placed it on top of the calloused hand that lay on his cheek.

Sam made a fake gagging noise that drew the two men’s attention away from each other. “What happened to no chick-flick moments?” Sam asked playfully.

Dean just grabbed the Angel’s head and pulled it towards his own, pressing their lips together. He flipped Sam off without breaking away from Cas’s lips.

Sam just chuckled and walked towards the door. “I’ll be back in five minutes, so don’t start anything while I’m gone”

Dean broke away from the passionate kiss. “We can do a lot in five minutes, Bitch,” Dean called to his brother who mimed throwing up when he heard that.

“I love you, Angel,” Dean whispered.

“I love you, too, righteous man,”


End file.
